SpringTime for Haru
by Uchihas1010Hyuuga
Summary: It all started on their winter vacation where the family members' feelings start to spring up. What will happen once they return to high school? 598680
1. Hot springs are nice, ne?

**Springtime for Haru  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

Summary: It all started on their winter vacation where the family members' feelings start to spring up. What will happen once they return to high school? 598680 59K27(Onesided)

**A/N: I've only watched KHR up to episode 102 so I apologize for any OOC-ness and anything I might have done wrong about the anime. They are already in High School in this fanfic. ^w^ I hope you'll enjoy.**

-x-

**Chapter 1: Hot Springs are nice, ne?**

Haru beamed up at the sight of natural hot springs. "Haru is happy desu!" She giddily soaked herself in the relaxing water.

"Hot springs are really nice, aren't they?" Kyoko smiled happily as she also entered the hot springs.

A floating Bianchi appeared. "It sure is nice."

"Ipin likes it too!" the gyoza fist user added as she floats by them too.

"It's more fun with everyone desu!" Haru squealed.

-x-

Then on the other side of the hot springs…

The guys all relaxed away in the water. Tsuna being the happiest to get a rest once in a while even though it only lasts in a few minute or so.

"Lambo-san is going to have a blast in the pool!" the cow boy exclaimed happily as he cannon balled into the relaxing atmosphere.

"Hey Lambo! This is not a pool," chastised Tsuna.

"Aho-shi! Stop disturbing around Jyuudaime!" cried Gokudera as he threw the 8 years old Lambo away.

"Gotta… stay…" landing on the soft ground near the entrance to the men side of the spring, Lambo trembled then broke out in tears. "Calm!"

"Jyuudaime! I got rid of the stupid cow so you can continue resting!" said the ever so loyal Gokudera as he rushed back near Tsuna on his right.

"Ne ne," Lambo stopped crying as he suddenly got an idea. "Lambo-san will going join the girls bath instead. Tako-head is being mean to Lambo-san."

"Tch, do whatever you wish stupid cow," Gokudera turned his head to the other direction uncaringly.

"Lambo, you're already 8, you can't join the girls bath like you used to anymore," Yamamoto added.

"Eh… what are you implying, Lambo-san doesn't want to peep on the girls bath!" he grimaced. "Ne ne, which one of the girls," Lambo started, pointing backwards at the tall bamboo fencing separating the two gendered baths, "do you guys want to peep at?"

The boys all, shocked, widened their eyes and almost lose their composure in the water.

"What the hell are you asking, Aho-shi?!" Gokudera snapped with a fist prepared.

A floatie passed by with a Reborn sleeping on it. Half of his body wrapped in towel. "That's an interesting question Lambo made, you guys are already old enough, what do you think?"

Gokudera twitched his eyebrows at the fact that Reborn was agreeing with the stupid cow.

"Maa, I would never lay eyes on a girl in that situation intentionally without her permission but… well, if you ask me something like what kind of girl I like, then it's a different situation. This question is just inappropriate." Yamamoto reasoned in his calm tone and scratched his cheek with his point finger.

"Then okay, question changed, what type of girls do you like?"

"Reborn! Stop taking credits for what I say!" Lambo yelled and targeted Reborn with his bazooka, which Reborn returned a grenade with. The poor cow was blasted away.

Tsuna looked up at the clear sky. "Well, I like a smile with a nice girl." He said out loud as he was lost in his thoughts about his Kyoko-chan.

Reborn gave him a big smack. "Dame-Tsuna you're really no good. You can't even say it correctly."

"Eh? What did I say wrong?" a clueless Tsuna looked around for a hint.

"Maa maa, he got his point out," the baseball fanatic chimed in. "We know you like Sasagawa's sister for a long time already now Tsuna."

"If it's Jyuudaime, you'll definitely be great!" Gokudera cheered on for his beloved tenth as usual.

"Yamamoto, what about you?" Reborn, already in the water with the boys, asked.

He gave it a thought for a while then started, "I like a girl who is not shy to get what she wants." He took another second to put it into words. "I don't know how to say it, but the type of girl that's worth chasing for."

The Arcobaleno smiled in a knowing manner.

"Huh? That's it? You really are dense, baseball nuts." Gokudera mocked. "Girls are just loud and troublesome." He added with a particular someone in mind about that statement.

"What about you Gokudera-kun?"

When his Jyuudaime asked, Gokudera reluctantly answered. "For me, I want a girl that's not too smart and not stupid at all. And not the typical run of the mill girl. That's too boring. A girl should have some spice!"

"For someone who said they didn't give it a lot of thought… that's a little too…" Tsuna sweat dropped.

"You have a lot of high expectations in a girl. I will be looking forward to meeting her," said Reborn.

"Of course! As expected of the right hand man of Jyuudaime!" Gokudera added enthusiastically.

"Tsuna, you should learn from them and think more about this matter. Also consider about Haru's feelings. She's always trying her best for you." Reborn said from behind Tsuna.

"When did you get here again?" asked Tsuna. Reborn's stealth never ceases to amaze him.

-x-

At the girls' side…

The girls were all taking a quiet bath as they relaxed themselves and tried to wash out the troubles of the day.

'_Even though Haru tried to help Tsuna-san today he shouted at Haru… but when he also saw Kyoko-chan as a part of the scheme, Tsuna-san's face changed.' _The Hahi girl went into deep thought and didn't realize herself for staring at the auburn head for so long.

"Hm? Haru-chan, what's wrong?" she asked in her usual sweet voice.

"Eh eeeh! N-nothing!" flustered, Haru wishes the steam would hide her.

"Haru, just say out what's on your mind if it's troubling you. We're here to have a good time, don't trouble yourself with unwanted thoughts." As if knowing, Bianchi told the brunette.

Haru looked down. "Kyoko-chan, what do you think of Tsuna-san?"

"There, she did it." Bianchi muttered to herself.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko placed a finger on her chin and tried to think about the subject. "I think Tsuna-kun is a very reliable good friend that's always there when you need him."

"Eh? That's it?" Haru asked in bewilderment.

"Do you want to know more? I think Tsuna-kun is a very kind and gentle person. He is definitely different from the other boys of his age."

"Haru agrees with you on this." Feeling much better, Haru smiled.

Since they are already on the topic of love, Bianchi decided to intrude. "Then Kyoko, do you already have someone in mind?"

At this question, Kyoko began to blush. "Bianchi-san!"

"There's no need to be shy, we're all woman here."

"Ipin agrees!" the Chinese girl added as she floats near Haru.

"Well then, actually…" Kyoko began, slightly stuttering on her every word. "There's someone that I like…" she ended and blushed endlessly as she looks down.

"Ah! Who is it?!" excited upon the topic, Haru gushed.

"Haru-chan knows him very well too…" Kyoko said without lifting up her face. "I will tell you when the time comes, okay?" She finally managed to look up and smiled an assuring smile at the brunette.

"Hmm that makes Haru wants to know more…" pouted Haru. "Is it one of the guys in your class? Like Yamamoto-san, Aho-dera, Hibari-san?"

Kyoko just smiled back in return. "Haru-chan be more patient. Aside that fact, I'm really envious of how you are so friendly with Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, and Tsuna-kun so quickly."

"Huh?" Haru looked at her confusingly.

"You know… Tsuna-kun and I didn't become friends until the volleyball match. Even after that it took a lot of time until we are really close. Even now, I think Tsuna-kun isn't as comfortable to me as when he's around you."

'_Baka, this girl doesn't even know he likes her.' _Bianchi thought to herself.

Haru began to play with Ipin's hair nervously. _'Kyoko-chan, that's because Tsuna-san cares a lot about you…'_ her expression saddened.

"Then, there's also Yamamoto-kun and Gokudera-kun… they still call me Sasagawa's sister or Sasagawa even when we've been in the same class since middle school. They're very close with you Haru-chan, even when you attend Midori High." Haru noticed Kyoko's expression to sadden as well. "Maybe I lack skills as a friend."

"Hahi!" exclaimed the brunette as she stopped what she's doing and rushed near Kyoko. "That's not true desu! Kyoko-chan is the best friend Haru can never find! In Midori High Haru doesn't have lots of friends. Only in Namimori High Haru could find these amazing friends. So please don't think you lack skills as a friend Kyoko-chan because you are Haru's best friend desu!"

"Haru-chan, thank you." And the two friends enveloped in a hug.

-x-

"The reason you like Kyoko is because she's the only one who smiles at you even when you were no good, right?" Reborn started. "Then what about Haru that loves you unconditionally when you were also that Dame-Tsuna?"

"I know, she is the first girl to care so much about me…" Tsuna caught himself thinking too deeply about this and snapped at Reborn. "And why am I discussing this with you again?!"

"Because I'm your home tutor." The Arcobaleno simply stated.

Yamamoto came closer to them. "That's right, Tsuna, you should decide faster and let Haru move on."

"Stop pressuring Jyuudaime!" Gokudera growled at the baseball fan.

"I'm just saying for the sake of everyone," Yamamoto coaxed as if trying to push away a mad dog.

Tsuna finally decided. "Let's talk about this matter some other time, okay? I will try my best so everyone is happy."

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: So how was it? I don't know if I should continue or not but I want to write a High School Fanfic for my ALL TIME FAVE Anime now! aaaah TvT **

**Who do you prefer for Kyoko? Yamamoto or Gokudera? (Though this fanfic will definitely be a 5986 ;3) **

**Thank you for your time! ^w^ **

**~ Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	2. Familiga just being Family

**Springtime for Haru  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

**A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! * v * Kyah, I am so motivated now! **

**And… does anyone know which episode Yamamoto calls Haru by her name? :3 **

**Porcupino: **Thank you! And you have such a cute username!  
**Diapphire: **Wow thanks so much! I'm so happy to hear that I've improved a bit on my writing. Yay! I haven't read a lot of Reborn fanfics (I just started following the fandom only recently after seeing how different Tsuna treats Haru and Kyoko T^T)… wants to read more 598680 tooooo!  
**Spirit kagome: **Thank you! ^w^ Here's an update! Hope you'll like this chapter too.  
**zhanee: **hehe you got it! Thank you :D  
**Atheris**: D'aww I'm happy to hear it! Wah! I'm so happy to have made your day! Thank you so much! I will try my best to finish this story!  
**puripri: **Yes! I agree! :D**  
matsuky1407: **D'awww thank you! Yes Haru needs more love and during future arc I can't help but notice the 598680-ness :D Thank you very much! I'm also a big fan of your stories! I will be supporting you too! ^w^  
**AoiCherry: **Teddie! Yesh! I just started loving this fandom! (GokuHaru is my new NejiTen now ;3 hehe)

-x-

**Chapter 2: Familiga just being Family**

After the familiga finished relaxing in the hot springs, they entered a large traditional Japanese style room. Everyone was dressed in yukatas of assorted colors.

'_Kyoko-chan is so cute in her yukata,' _Tsuna blushed to himself as he stared intently at Kyoko.

"Tsuna-san! What do you think of new and improved Haru desu?" the brunette chimed in and took a twirl to show herself off to Tsuna after her refreshing bath.

"Tch, no miracle water can turn you from being a stupid woman," Gokudera mocked as he took a seat in front of the large short-legged maroon table.

"Gokudera-san!" Haru rushed and sat down beside Gokudera. "What do you mean by stupid woman? Haru is a smart woman _desu!_"

"Stop with the desu!"

Then Yamamoto sat down across the two. "Gokudera, you shouldn't make her mad." He told the silver head in an upstanding way.

Then Gokudera caught sight of Tsuna and Kyoko making their way towards the table too. "Jyuudaime!" He called out and patted the tatami flooring on his adjacent side, calling him to sit there.

Tsuna did as asked and Kyoko took a seat next to Haru.

"Gokudera-san, switch places with Haru desu! Haru wants to sit next to Tsuna-san."

"As if I'm crazy to give my right hand seat to you!"

"Hahi! There's no need to shout Gokudera-_san_!"

"Haru, you can come sit on this side," Yamamoto said with a smile. "I'll move down one seat for you."

"Hai!" Haru said cheerfully and was about to get up before Gokudera grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going? Stop bothering Jyuudaime!"

"Hahi! Why are you holding Haru's hand?" A slight blush crept up her face and she slapped Gokudera's hold on her continuously.

Then another figure took a seat beside Yamamoto. "Hayato, you should be more quiet in front of the dinner table." Bianchi said, setting her extravagant blue fin tuna tataki poison cooking on the table.

"A-aneki," his grip on Haru's hand loosened and he let go. Then he regained composure when he realizes her face is partly covered by her orange goggles.

Lambo and Ipin ran into the room and took a seat directly in front of the Tsuna. An extra set of bowl and chopstick were put on the shorter side. "Lambo-san wishes mama could be here with us now too."

"She's on a romantic trip with dad, Lambo." Tsuna said with a smile. He, too, misses his parents but he was glad their side vacation could give the two lovebirds more time to themselves.

After a moment, their dining table was filled with various kinds of traditional Japanese food.

"Such a lovely resort," Kyoko said as she was charmed by the food like the rest of the group.

"This is not a resort. This cabin belongs to the Vongola familiga since the time of the first." Reborn simply stated as he continue eating.

"Eh?!" shocked, Tsuna widened his eyes. The Vongola's influence really goes deep to almost everywhere.

"Next time, I'll take you all to a special island for your summer vacation," said Reborn without lifting his gaze up from his food. "So study hard."

Haru extended her chopsticks to get the last piece of nigiri sushi. Her chopsticks got tangled into someone else's chopstick too. It was none other than the man she quarrels with most. "Haru saw it first!" she yelled at him.

"Stupid woman! Get something else!"

"Gokudera-kun, Haru, stop fighting over it," Tsuna tries to resolve their conflict but his voice failed to reach the two as they began a tug-of-war chopstick style.

"Haru wins!" the brunette cheered as she successful retrieved her nigiri sushi and lifted it up triumphantly.

The silver head that wasn't as used to the utensil as she was just grouched in his seat. "Tch." He shifted his gaze away from her then saw Haru putting the sushi piece in his plate.

"Haru will give this to Gokudera-san just this once, ok?" she smiled warmly at him. "Haru is being nice to Gokudera-san desu." The brunette smiled satisfyingly.

He took the piece in his chopstick and placed it back in her plate. "I don't want it!"

She pouted impatiently. "Take it!" She placed it back in his plate.

"Why you- stupid woman!" They kept repeating it again and again until Lambo jumps in between them and let the piece fall into his mouth.

"Muahahaha! Lambo-san ate it!" He said in a victorious manner.

Ipin jumped up on the table and hit the cow boy on the head. "Lambo, taking other people's food is bad."

"Eh, stupid Ipin! They don't even want poor Nigiri-san! Lambo did them a favor and ate it! Stupid Horse-tail!" he cried at her and hit her forehead. Ipin returned it with her famous gyoza fist sending him flying off the table.

"Somehow, those four seems perfectly alike," Tsuna sweat dropped.

A short while later, they finished eating dinner. "The Mizu-Yokan was especially delicious desu," Haru smiled as she lied down on the comfortable tatami flooring rubbing her stomach.

Bianchi and Reborn were on the bridge by the pond, feeding the koi carps. Tsuna, Gokudera, and Kyoko were sitting in a pavilion by the pond.

"I'm taking the kids out to walk with me, they're asking for you too," Yamamoto said as he made her way towards her.

"Haru Haru Haru! Let's go play! Yamamoto said he would play with us too!" Lambo pestered tugging on the end of her yukata.

"Play with us," Ipin joined in too.

"Hm? Okay desu," the two kids each pulled her by her hand as she got up.

"Let's go," Yamamoto cheered in his usual light tone as the four made their way out of the room by the other sliding door leading to the pond.

"Ne ne, let's go somewhere where we have a big space to play!" Lambo grinned as he skipped along to their destination.

"I know just the place," Yamamoto made a half _smirk_.

"Yamamoto-san has been here before?" Haru asked as she lifts her yukata a little so it wouldn't get caught up in any fallen twigs as the place he's taking them to seem to be heading into a forest. Lambo and Ipin each held Haru's ankle so they wouldn't fall or be left behind too.

"We're almost there, you can't miss it."

When the baseball fanatic caught sight of what he wanted to show the three, he spun around and asked them to close their eyes.

"Lambo-san will be good and won't steal a peak," he said wiggling his butt a little as he covered his eyes with an open hand. "Lambo-san is definitely not peaking," he sang.

"Lambo be good and close your eyes," Ipin scolded and threw a gyoza fist at him that altered his hands to cover his eyes completely.

Yamamoto carefully lead them towards the area, holding Haru by her elbow so she would feel more secure about walking with her eyes closed. "Yamamoto-san, can we open our eyes now?"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," he whisper-counted. "You can open your eyes now."

**End of Chapter 2**

**A/N: I hope this chapter didn't bore you : Hehe I want to develop the family relationships slowly so please bear with me ^w^ And thank you very much for all the reviews! **

**3**

**~ Uchihas1010hyuuga**


	3. Colors in the Sky

**Springtime for Haru  
**_Uchihas1010hyuuga_

* * *

**Diapphire: **I'm sorry she turns out this way, hahi! Gomen! D'aww thank you and sorry this chapter is updated a little late hehe. Thanks for the support! ^w^ Yesss, I'm so happy there are still many 5986 fans too even after Reborn has end a while ago! Reborn is the best! :D  
**matsuky1407: **Nyuu!~ It's okay! Hehe yes it is but I'm sure your next chapters in both fanfics will be amazing so I will wait patiently. :3 D'aww thank you! I love the Daily Life Arc best in the whole Reborn Anime! There's many 8086 in there X3 I'm so happy it sounds like a Daily Life Arc event hehe :D  
**Porcupino: **D'aw yes! The cutest box animal! :D Thank you! Here's the next chapter, I hope you'll like this one too. ^w^  
**puripri: **Hehehe thank you! I love Lambo, Gokudera, and Haru's relationship. They're like a real family X3  
**FarEien: **Yamamoto seems that type, hehe. I feel bad for making his love one-sided T^T  
**Guestar: **I'm glad you like them! Thank you! :D  
**XxQueenOfPainxX: **Kyah! Rho-chwan! 3 thank you for following my fanfics! 3 You should watch KHR too! It's AWESOME!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Colors in the sky**

* * *

The 3 opened their eyes to be greeted by a fairly normal-sized open space with a big puddle of water.

"Arerere," Lambo said his usual surprise phrase. "Why did you bring us here?"

Ipin stared hard at the scene in front of her wondering if she is the only one who's confused.

"Yamamoto-san, this is a great place for us to play!" Haru said enthusiastically not to disappoint the taller man.

"No, that's not what I brought you guys here for," he waved his hands in front of him with a casual smile. "Oh, they're here now," he pointed out and the three followed his finger.

"Lambo-san doesn't see anything," the cow announced as he looked around.

Haru gasped in amazement. "Hahi!" Her gaze glued onto each glow that flies past her.

Yamamoto chuckled as he scratches his chin with his finger. "It's pretty, isn't it?"

The whole space was filled with floating lights. It was no longer an ugly marsh anymore. Haru felt as if she was dancing with the stars. Colors of red, green, and orange hovering around her.

Ipin looked at the glowing figures in awe. Lambo smiled in delight too as he playfully wiggle his butt and tail. "Lambo-san will catch the fireflies."

Yamamoto bend down and handed the two a see through lantern ball each. "Catch them in here." He got them from a hollow in one of the trees.

'_Yamamoto-san must have prepared them earlier.'_ Haru smiled at the thoughtful baseball fanatic.

"Yay! Lambo-san will catch the most fireflies!"

"Ipin won't lose," the gyoza fist user and Lambo ran around and jump around in pursuit of the fireflies.

"Haru will also catch some and bring back to Tsuna-san!" She said in a determined voice. "We should have brought Kyoko-chan and the others too," Haru said as she Yamamoto handed her a lantern ball too.

"They seem busy," the baseball fanatic suggested.

The four happily catches fireflies around although the first five minutes was a disaster since Lambo and Ipin fumed because their fireflies kept escaping. They forgot to close the cap of the ball after they have the fireflies in them.

"Hahi, it's getting very late, we should return to the cabin," Haru said holding onto her lantern ball.

"Lambo-san wants to catch more fireflies!" He cried out.

"Lambo don't be naughty," Ipin told him from behind holding her lantern ball up with her left hand and the other hit Lambo.

Yamamoto held Lambo up. "Look, the fireflies are also going away already," after a pause to let Lambo think he said, "We will leave after we release them, ok?"

"Ok."

After they released the fireflies, the four walked back towards the others. "Yamamoto-san, Haru had a really fun night, thank you! This is Haru's first time to see fireflies this many!"

"Ipin too," she chimed in from between Haru's hold.

"You're welcome, I'll show you more interesting things next time too." Yamamoto held Lambo who was lying on his shoulders, sounding fast asleep.

"Next time, let's be sure to bring everyone too," the brunette smiled wider.

Yamamoto returned a half smile. "Sure."

'_Maybe she would have been happier if Tsuna was here with us too.' _

"Ipin-chan has also fell asleep," she said. "They must have played a lot."

"Ne, Haru-chan," Yamamoto called looking down at her.

"Hai," the brunette looked up at the taller boy.

'_If it was someone other than Tsuna that saved you that day on the bridge, would you also have fallen in love with that person?'_ he wanted to ask but he wasn't sure if the girl would be comfortable talking about topics like that with him yet.

"Ah, just wanted to tell you that you look good in this yukata."

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san also looks cool in your yukata desu."

Then after a few more minutes' walk, they arrived back at their compound. "Where did you guys stray off to?!" An angry Gokudera greeted them.

"What's wrong? We only went away for an hour," Yamamoto calmly stated.

"An hour, screw that! You guys were making Jyuudaime worry!"

"Gokudera-kun, please be quiet! The young ones are sleeping!" She yelled at him with the same level of volume.

"Shut up, stupid woman."

"Hahi!"

"Haru-chan, Yamamoto-kun, where did you guys went off to?" Kyoko entered the scene along with Tsuna and asked them with a concerned expression.

"Kyoko-chan, we went to the marshes and saw lots of beautiful fireflies!" Haru said with her changed of tone when she saw her friend.

Kyoko's upside down lips widened into a grin. "Really? It must be nice for you Haru-chan."

"Kyoko-chan let's go and tuck these little guys to bed now, they've already fall asleep after playing," said Haru and Yamamoto handed Kyoko the sleeping Lambo. The two ladies went inside the room.

"Yamamoto-kun, why didn't you tell us if you were going to be late?" Tsuna asked.

"I didn't know we would take this long, everyone was busy so," Yamamoto said with a smile that Tsuna couldn't say anything anymore.

"Still! How dare you make Jyuudaime worry?" Gokudera continued.

"Gokudera-kun, it's okay now, we should have been more alert anyways." Tsuna reasoned and the silverette stopped. For some reason, he felt madder than he was supposed to be. He ignored this foreign kind of madness he's never felt before.

Reborn, who was spectating the whole thing, just smiled from over the bridge. "Reborn, don't you think these koi carps would make delicious ingredients?"

* * *

The next day, after feeding them a light breakfast 5 in the morning, Reborn made them climb up the mountain to retrieve fresh spring water. Unfortunately, Lambo went berserk after a fight with Gokudera and threw his signature pink grenades randomly and hit the mountainous parts. Thus, causing the boulders to fall and everyone got separated.

"Lambo-chan, it's not your fault, don't cry," Haru tries to coax the crying cow.

"Shut up, Aho-shi! At least be quiet if you know what you've done!" Gokudera yelled. "Now I'm separated with Jyuudaime… being his right hand man, I should be with him at all times."

Surprisingly, this time Haru didn't yell back at him for yelling at the poor Lambo. "Gokudera-san, please be calm," she said and asked him to sit down too as she already have due to her twisted ankle. When the boulders rolled down, while running away from them, Haru, with Lambo wrapped around her arms, fell and twisted her ankle. Gokudera saved her before a group of rocks could smash her. When he realized she twister her ankle during the fall, he carried her bridal style on his own free will and tried to escape the raining rocks.

"Oi, Haru, can you walk?" He asked with a slight glance pretending as if he doesn't care much.

She smiled up at him. "I think I can manage it somehow, we should try to make our way to the waterfall. I think the rest of the people who also got separated would also try to make their way up there."

"Aho-dera! Don't be a meanie, Haru's ankle is hurt, let her rest for a while!"

"I didn't say we should start moving right away, aho-shi! So stay quiet down there!" He snapped in his usual angry mode. "You two wait here, I'll go and see if anyone else is around here."

As he inches further away from the brunette, he told himself several times that he's just paying back a debt. _'Yes, because that stupid woman did that for me, I'm doing this in return… kshi.'_

He lifted his head and looked at the sky… thinking back about that day…

_(Flashback)_

_Gokudera's P.O.V_

_My head feels like it was going to explode. I was a mess after yesterday's training. I'm a mess right now. My room's a mess. I need to wash yesterday's dishes too. I have to get the laundry done. Ah, shit, I need to order something to eat. I held my grumbling stomach in one hand and the other hand on my forehead. The heat seems to have cooled down somehow, and when I woke up there was a towel over my forehead. Somebody was here while I was asleep._

_He got up and made his way to the door and found himself staring at his kitchen. Somebody was in my kitchen, preparing food for me. It was Haru. _

_My stomach thundered when I caught scent of what she was cooking. "Tch." She turned around when she heard me._

"_Ah! Gokudera-san, you're awake! Are you feeling better now?" the stupid woman smiled her usual big smile at me. _

"_H-Haru, what are you doing here? And how do you know where I live?" I tried to muster up my usual intimidating tone but it sounds weaker than usual. _

"_Reborn-chan told me that Gokudera-san was sick so Haru told him Haru will go check. And Reborn-chan also gave me a spare key into into your apartment." _

"_Stu-stupid woman," he turned away. "That's why I told you that no part of you is a proper lady," he added with a slight chuckle. "Coming to the house of a man who lives alone like this." Everything Haru does gets on my radar. I want to chastise her for all the silly things she do. Like that stupid cow, that woman gets on my nerve. I get so upset whenever I think about the reason why she's hanging out with us. It's not that I hate her… _

"_Gokudera-san, since you're sick today, Haru will let you go with your rudeness. Haru came here because Haru knows best how to take care of you. After all, I was the one who took care of you the whole time you were injured during the time we were in the future," she said cheerfully._

_I looked at her with widened eyes. She's right… I wouldn't have gotten better if she didn't come and check up on me every 10 minutes. I remember I managed to get out of my room when Sasagawa took turns with Haru to check on me. That woman doesn't take no for an answer and kept me in my bed. And it's not just in the future; she also took care of me in that silly nurse outfit when I got into a fight with Hibari at the hospital too __**(1)**__. Even though it's her fault I got into that mess. _

_They let me have my way, knowing my hot temper… Haru, Ahoshi, and that baseball freak… _

_They're all nuisances. _

"_Plus! Haru didn't come alone. I brought Ipin-chan along! She's watching the washing machine for now." I shifted my gaze to the small room the washing machine was in and saw Ipin staring at the machine. _

_Annoyed at her for smiling at me so long, I asked in grouchy tone. "When are you going to be done with what ever you're cooking?"_

"_Hahi!" There she goes again with her 'hahis'. Especially when she does that it gets on my nerves. I clutch my right shoulder. _

"_Here it is, I made you chicken porridge," she placed a large bowl of porridge in front of me. "Be careful when you eat it, it's still very hot." Even though she reminded me, it still burned in my mouth._

"_Gokudera-san!" This is the first time she yelled at me today. I smiled. I prefer it when she yells at me with that familiar voice. "Didn't I tell you to blow on it before you put it in your mouth?"_

"_Tch, you told me it's hot," I placed my elbow on the table and landed my chin in my palm._

"_Gokudera-san! Elbows off the dining table!" That's more like it. It feels so awkward with the stupid woman acting all nice and kind to me. It makes me feel sort of… alienated from her._

"_Gokudera-san!" She pulled my elbow off the table and I put it on again. She yelled at me again, then grabbed a fan from the kitchen counter and fan at my porridge. _

_She was muttering something… _

"_How is that even possible? I must have been imagining things while I was there… it can't be. How can ten years later Haru be good friends with this guy? Impossible…" She puts all her anger into her fanning._

_I grabbed her wrist. "Oi, stop it now, and take a seat stupid woman." _

"_Haru is not a stupid woman desu! Stop calling me a stupid woman!"_

"_What are you muttering about anyways?" I took a spoonful of Haru's porridge in my mouth. It tastes okay…_

_She puffed out her cheeks. "When Haru went to my house ten years in the future, I found something in my drawer. It was a card to you Gokudera-san! In that card, ten years in the future Haru refers to the ten years in the future Gokudera-san as Gokudera. It must mean Gokudera-san became a really close and important friend of Haru for me to call you like that. And in the card ten years in the future Haru thanked the ten years in the future Gokudera-san for making her a bracelet interlaced with 14 strands of 7 different colors. How can ten years in the future Haru and ten years in the future Gokudera-san be so close and friendly when Gokudera-san thinks Haru is a stupid woman?" Before she lets me speak, she took a deep breath and continued. Troublesome woman. "So Haru wanted to be nice to you too."_

_I didn't understand what she said much. I just heard a lot of ten years in the future, Haru, Gokudera, and a Gokudera. It sounds weird of the stupid woman to refer me without any honorifics… but it sounds better than Gokudera-san. She calls everyone by –san except for the young ones. And everyone calls her Haru. Stupid woman. Come to think of it, since the first time we met, I never called her unfamiliarly. Why did I never call her Miura before? Miura. Sounds strange to call her by her family name. Troublesome woman. _

"_Whatever. Let me eat in peace."_

_She puffed out her cheeks again._

_Then her cell phone blasted a ridiculous ringtone, almost as ridiculous as Hibari's. "Hello. Yamamoto-san! Sushi? Sorry, Haru's not free right now. Tsuna-san is also there? Erm… maybe next time. Okay, thanks for calling Yamamoto-san." When did stupid woman and baseball nut become this close?_

"_You can leave, stupid woman, I've already recovered." I told her as I put more and more spoonful of porridge in my mouth. _

"_Gokudera-san! Don't rush! See? That's why I can't leave yet. Haru wants to see Gokudera-san finish dinner." _

_(End of flashback)_

"Tch." He shook the memories out of his head. It makes him feel _weirder_ as he thought about it.

He decided then that the weirdness he feels around her is because she is the only female friend he has. Yup, that's right. He nodded in assurance. His feelings have been organized and they're not stable until…

"Hahi!"

**Pang**. He clutched his right shoulder again.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**(1) Gokudera's talking about the time Haru came to see him in the hospital in the KHR Hidden Bullet Novels. "Gokudera's worst day ever". **

**Please forgive me for any grammatical error or wrong information in this chapter. **

**Thanks for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! ^w^**


End file.
